This is the U.S. national phase of International Application No. PCT/GB99/04117 filed Dec. 8, 1999, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to processes, and to apparatus for effecting such processes, for the cryogenic fractionation of gaseous feeds comprising mixtures of hydrocarbons.
Conventional processes which seek to effect very high recovery of propane and heavier components from natural gas typically utilise a combination of heat exchange, turbo-expansion and phase separation steps. The use of turbo-expansion produces work which can be used to improve overall process performance and, by removing energy from the feed gas, lowers its temperature. The feed gas is partially condensed to give a liquid stream, enriched in the valuable, heavier components being recovered and a vapour stream which may undergo further partial condensation steps. These partial condensation steps result finally in one or more liquid streams and a first residue vapour stream. The liquid streams are fed to a deethaniser column which removes the majority of the ethane and lighter components, producing a stable liquid stream and a second residue vapour stream.
Traditionally, to provide deethaniser column reflux, the top feed to the column has been the stream resulting from work expansion of the vapour remaining after partial condensation. The liquid fraction of this stream acts as a reflux.
In these conventional processes, recovery of the valuable propane and heavier components is reduced by the losses of such components in the first residue vapour stream formed after partial condensation of the feed, and losses in the second residue vapour stream from the deethaniser. Increasing liquids recovery requires increased condensation of the feed, and/or improved deethaniser column performance, generally by reducing column pressure and expander exhaust pressure to reduce overheads temperature. Increasing the condensation of heavier components upstream of the deethaniser also increases the amount of lighter components condensed and passed to the deethaniser for removal. Very high liquids recoveries can result in uneconomically high power requirements in either recompression of the residual vapours to required product pressure or external refrigeration to increase liquids condensation or in feed gas compression which also increases liquids condensation. As high power results in high plant capital and operating costs, methods to reduce power requirement whilst maintaining low temperatures have previously been proposed.
It is known that the introduction of an absorption column, enabling contact of the vapour phase of the partially condensed feed with a light hydrocarbon reflux stream in a multistage operation, can selectively increase the recovery of heavy components, and give an advantage over a simple separator. For a given recovery, the liquid passed to the deethaniser will contain less light components, reducing the duty on the deethaniser and reducing vapour compression to required product pressure.
In the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,039, deethaniser column overhead vapours are partially condensed and the liquid formed is used to absorb heavy components from the expander outlet vapour in an absorption column. The liquid bottoms from this column are then pumped to the top of the deethaniser column to act as a reflux stream. By virtue of this arrangement, unless the deethaniser column overheads are boosted in pressure, the deethaniser column must operate at a higher pressure than the absorption column.
The use of absorption column bottoms gives a reflux stream which is subcooled and relatively rich in heavy components. Whilst this results in improved performance, the subcooled stream entering the deethaniser increases markedly in temperature upon entering the column which indicates reduced process efficiency.
In the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,702, a method is described for the cryogenic fractionation of a gaseous feed into a residual gas containing the most volatile compounds of the feed and into a liquid product containing the heaviest compounds of the feed. This method includes the use of a xe2x80x9cpurifying-refrigeratingxe2x80x9d column in which the vapour from the partial condensation of the gas is contacted with a liquid formed from the partial condensation of the overhead vapour stream from the deethaniser column, and/or by the liquid distillate. In this process, the liquid from the base of the xe2x80x9cpurifying-refrigeratingxe2x80x9d column is pumped to the deethaniser column to act as a feed. The deethaniser column must run at a higher pressure than the xe2x80x9cpurifying-refrigeratingxe2x80x9d column in order to produce a refrigeration effect on letting down in pressure the partially condensed distillate stream. By contacting the residual gas directly with cold liquid in the xe2x80x9cpurifying-refrigeratingxe2x80x9d column, refrigeration is transferred very effectively.
This invention seeks to provide an improved process in which heavier hydrocarbon fractions are more effectively separated from a gaseous feed comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons wherein overall process power requirements are reduced; or recovery of the desired heavier hydrocarbon fraction is increased to a high level; or both of these effects are realised.
According, therefore, to one aspect of this invention, there is provided a process for the separation of a heavier hydrocarbon fraction from a gaseous feed comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons, which process comprises subjecting the feed to a first fractionation to form a condensed product; subjecting the condensed product to a second fractionation, at a lower pressure than the first fractionation pressure, to provide the heavier hydrocarbon fraction and a distillate fraction; and withdrawing the produced heavier fraction wherein the distillate from the second fractionation is partially condensed to provide reflux streams for both the first and the second fractionations.
The present invention is described below with particular reference to the recovery of propane and heavier components from gaseous feeds comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons. However, the invention is also applicable to the recovery of components which may be heavier than propane. Furthermore, the invention is not limited to the recovery of paraffinic compounds but is also applicable to the recovery of olefinic compounds such as propylene.
Gaseous feeds from which valuable, heavier hydrocarbon fractions can be produced include natural gas, gases associated with petroleum refining and gases associated with petrochemical manufacture.
In the process of the present invention the gaseous feed comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons undergoes one or more heat exchange and work expansion, for example turbo-expansion, operations which lead to one or more partially condensed hydrocarbon streams which are subjected to one or more phase separation operations.
Thus, prior to the first fractionation, the gaseous feed may be cooled (for example, by mechanical refrigeration and/or by integrated multistream heat exchange) to form a partially condensed fluid feed. This may then suitably be subject to one or more first phase separations. Part of the feed gas cooling duty may be effected in an intermediate reboiler located at an intermediate position up the second, lower pressure fractionator. Again prior to the first fractionation, the so separated vapour phase may be subjected to an operation (for example, expansion through one or more turbo-expanders) which results in the phase becoming a two phase feed. Likewise, the so separated liquid phase may be subjected to an operation (for example, expansion across one or more valves) which results in it also becoming a two-phase feed. The two feeds may be recombined prior to being fed to the first fractionation (for example, in a high pressure wash column). In the alternative, a portion of a two-phase feed may, optionally after heat exchange, be fed directly to the second fractionation or the individual streams may be fed to separate points of the first fractionation.
The liquid produced in the first fractionation may then be subjected to one or more operations (for example, expansion across a valve and/or warming by one or a plurality of integrated multistream heat exchanges) to produce a two phase stream which is then subject to the second fractionation at lower pressure (for example, in a deethaniser). In the alternative, the liquid produced in the first fractionation may be fed directly to the second fractionation.
The overhead vapour from the deethaniser is at least partially condensed, and a portion of the liquid formed provides reflux to the top of the deethaniser column.
A further portion of the condensed deethaniser overheads may be subcooled in a well integrated heat exchange operation and pumped to an absorption column, here termed the wash column. This wash column, containing fractionation trays or packing, allows intimate contact of the reflux liquid with the vapours form the partial condensation of feed gas. Propane and heavier components which would otherwise remain uncovered in the residue vapour are absorbed into the liquid and overall recovery of the desired components and is therefore increased. The wash column operates at a higher pressure than the deethaniser column.
Thus, in accordance with an important aspect of this invention, the second fractionation is carried out at a lower pressure than the first fractionation. This phased let-down of pressure in two stages leads to an increased pressure at the suction of the residue gas compressor and reduces power consumption. It also allows more efficient performance of the heat exchanger used to partially condense the reflux streams.
This also simplifies the process and affords opportunities to better integrate process cooling and warming streams so increasing process efficiency. Increasing process efficiency reduces process power requirements or increases recovery of the desired heavier hydrocarbons or realises both of these effects.
The cooling duty for the described deethaniser overheads condenser, which provides reflux to both the deethaniser column and wash column, may generally be provided by efficient multistream heat exchange by evaporating all or part of the cold liquid leaving the wash column, and rewarming residue vapours from the wash column and the deethaniser reflux drum.
The rewarmed liquid from the wash column may then be fed to the deethaniser column at a midpoint, as a two phase stream. The location of the feed point is optimised to maximise process efficiency.
In accordance with an important aspect of this invention, the distillate from the second fractionation at a lower pressure than the first fractionation may be subjected to phase separation, the separated liquid phase exiting as a plurality of streams one or more of which is conveyed, suitably with pumping, to reflux the first fractionation, optionally after cooling, while the other is conveyed, suitably with pumping to reflux the second fractionation.
Thus a single condensed stream may be used to reflux both the first and second fractionation columns. According to an advantageous feature of the invention, the vapour stream resulting from the phase separation is not used as a reflux stream and is compressed and rewarmed to provide a residual gas product.
The vapour stream from the first, higher pressure fractionation may be compressed and cooled (for example, by cooling water or air at essentially ambient temperature) to give a valuable residue gas product. One or more of the turbo-expanders may drive at least one compressor for example a sales gas compressor, to reduce overall power consumption.
It is desirable that the heat exchangers may be combined in a fully integrated heat exchange system. Furthermore, the second fractionation may utilise one or more side heat exchangers.
This invention also provides apparatus for the separation of a heavier hydrocarbon fraction from a gaseous feed comprising a mixture of hydrocarbons, which apparatus comprises:
a first fractionator;
a second fractionator operable at a lower pressure than the first fractionator;
means for veying condensed product from the first fractionator to the second fractionator;
means for withdrawing distillate from the second fractionator, partially condensing the distillate and veying it, as a reflux stream, to both the first and second fractionators.